My Unbelievable Boss
by mayooooo
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata Tidak perlu merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari pekerjaan. Karena beruntung, ia terpilih menjadi sekretaris dari pemilik perusahaan yang besar. Tapi, Bosnya yang tampan namun stoic itu bahkan membingungkannya. Dia ini, sekretaris atau.. AU.


**Warning(s):** Yesh, All hail **AUs**! Beware of **misstypes, Gajeness** inside! Absolutely **Crack Pairing**, and **OOC** is still unknown.

**GaaHina **Rules! Even i also love **SasuHina! (**Okay, it's** GaaHinaSasu)**

**Full Summary:**

Di masa kini, tak akan ada yang menyangkal kalau mencari pekerjaan itu sulit. **Hyuuga Hinata** tidak mengalaminya, karena ia akhirnya diterima di sebuah perusahaan asing. Tapi, menurutnya, lebih baik berpanas-panasan diluar sana dan terbakar—untuk mencari pekerjaan daripada menghadapi bos besarnya—sang pemilik perusahaan yang egoisnya tak terkalahkan. Pemuda berambut merah yang wajah tampannya sehari-harinya hanya dihias oleh tampang datar dan—_cough_, seringai.

**Disc :** Yessh, It must be **Masashi Kishimoto** who owns Naruto. /_frowns_

Well, shall we start then, milady? _/wink_

**.**

**.**

**My Unbelievable Boss**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

Musim panas. Siang pada musim panas di Jepang merupakan neraka. Karena itu, pada jam segini—jam dua belas siang, paling asyik kalau berdiam di rumah, menanggalkan pakaian, menikmati segelas jus dingin sambil tiduran serta menonton TV dan menyalakan kipas.

Tetapi, bayangan tersebut sudah dikubur dalam-dalam oleh seorang wanita berambut indigo yang kini sedang bergelut dengan setumpuk penuh _paperworks_ yang dilimpahkan dengan senang hati padanya. Tentu saja, Bosnya—Sabaku no Gaara yang tidak tanggung-tanggung menyiksanya secara fisik dan batin itu pasti sedang menyeringai didalam kantornya, dengan kedua kaki diatas meja, serta kemeja berantakan dan dasi longgar. Oh, wanita itu sudah bisa membayangkannya.

Dan malah, ia kini malah bermimpi untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerja si rambut merah, lalu melempar _highheels_-nya ke arah wajah tampannya. Tapi, tentu saja wanita _pemalu_ ini _tidak mungkin_ melakukan_nya._

Kalau dihitung-hitung, baru seminggu ia diterima di perusahaan megah ini. Awalnya, ia sangat senang, dan masuk kerja dengan rasa antusias yang besar—apalagi mengetahui ia diterima menjadi seorang sekretaris pemilik perusahaan tersebut. Ia baru saja lulus dua bulan yang lalu, dan _kaboom_, dia diterima di perusahaan yang semua orang idam-idamkan? Dia merasa sangat, _sangat, _bangga pada dirinya sendiri dan nasib yang manis.

Tapi kemudian nasib manis yang ia puja itu rasanya menjadi sangat pahit begitu ia menemukan lelaki egois nan angkuh itu didepannya. Setiap hari hanya mengerjainya—memberinya pekerjaan yang diukur tingginya lebih dari tinggi badanmu, _deadline_ yang tidak tanggung, dan juga mata sinis serta seringai.

Awalnya Hinata—wanita itu— mengira bahwa ia bisa mentoleransi sifat bosnya, dan mengira bahwa sikap itu hanyalah semacam tes mental dan kegigihan karena ia baru masuk.

Tapi, selama satu minggu?

Oh, ya, Sabaku no Gaara, telah di _Blacklist_ oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tu—tuan Sabaku, b-bisa saya pergi?" gadis itu kini tengah diruangan bos yang paling ia benci, menunduk—tidak mau melihat sepasang mata_ aquamarine_ yang ia duga kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Diremasnya ujung rok pendeknya, menutupi gemetar yang kini melanda dirinya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Hinata dengan ragu membawa bola matanyapucatnya kearah bos _stoic_nya, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan mendapatkan bonus _deathglare_ darinya.

Oh, pasti—

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Hyuuga." Gaara memundurkan kursinya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja dengan santainya, "Tidak sampai aku merasa lapar."

Dan terkadang Hinata bingung, ia ini.. menjadi _babysitter,_ atau menjadi seorang sekretaris seorang bos besar?

"Ta-tapi.. Saya... I-ini, kan jam makan siang, tuan.. S-semua karyawan sudah pergi makan siang.." Hinata melancarkan pembelaan diri—yang menurutnya akan membantu. Ia menatap lurus-lurus lelaki egois didepannya. Rasa gemetarnya dikalahkan oleh rasa laparnya.

Gaara menatapnya dengan satu alis tertekuk, yang berarti bukan hal baik bagi Hinata.".. Kubilang, Tidak sampai aku _juga_ merasa lapar." Gaara mengendurkan dasinya yang ia rasa masih menyesakkan. "Kau ini, kan, sekretarisku. Kalau begitu, kau tunggu aku sampai aku mau makan keluar, baru kau boleh makan."

Dan terkadang Hinata bingung, apa perbedaan _babysitter_ dan sekretaris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jari-jari pucat milik Hinata kini menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di handphone _sony ericsson_nya dengan lihai, membentuk sebuah nomor. Dilihatnya sekali lagi dengan mata lavendernya deretan angka itu untuk mengecek benar atau tidaknya, sebelum ia tekan tombol hijau dengan gambar telepon dan ia tempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya.

Matanya menatap ke arah kaki-kakinya yang ditutupi oleh _highheels_ putih, menunggu nada sambung yang terdengar di handphonenya berganti dengan suara si pemilik nomor.

"—Halo?"

Wajah Hinata seketika terangkat, cerah. Sebuah senyum membingkai wajahnya. "Ha-halo?"

"Ya, Hinata. Ada apa?"

Hinata bisa merasakan senyum pemilik handphone tersebut, "A-aku baru dibolehkan makan siang. B-bisa, tidak, Sasuke menemaniku? I-itu juga, k-kalau tidak mengganggu.."

Sebuah tawa kecil kemudian terdengar, "Tentu saja, aku juga ingin keluar untuk makan siang. Tunggu aku di tempat biasa," dan kemudian telepon terputus.

Hinata memandangi layar handphonenya dengan pipi merona. Baginya, semua rasa kesal dan capek di kantor jadi hilang begitu ia mendengar suara Sasuke, kekasihnya. Ia adalah pemilik Uchiha Corp, dan mereka bertemu di sebuah rapat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Gaara menyuruhnya untuk ikut dalam rapat.

Sasuke adalah orang yang ramah. Wajahnya memang terkesan dingin, tapi ia selalu tersenyum di depan Hinata. Dalam hitungan jari, Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk menjadi pacarnya dan Hinata dengan penuh pertimbangan, setuju.

Rasanya, Hinata tidak percaya kalau Sasuke merupakan sahabat dari Sabaku no Gaara yang _stoic_.

.

"Lama menunggu?" Hinata merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya dengan lembut. Dari wanginya, Hinata tahu siapa pemilik lengan-lengan ini.

"T-tidak," gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memastikan sosok ber-_orb_ _onyx_ itu yang datang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kukira aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama," ia menarik kursi diseberang Hinata dan duduk. "Bagaimana hari ini?" ia menautkan jemari-jemarinya, dagunya bertumpu disana.

Hinata mendengus pelan, "Tuan Sabaku memang sangat.. menyebalkan." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit, membuat Sasuke sedikit melebarkan senyumnya.

"Oh ya? Apa aku sebegitu menyebalkannya, Nona Hyuuga?"

_Lho?_

Jadi, Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya karena—

"Tu-tuan Sabaku!" Hinata yang kaget langsung terperanjat dari kursinya, dalam sekejap wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah. Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke, "Sa—Sasuke!"

Sasuke terkekeh sebentar melihat perilaku Hinata, "Yo, Gaara. Mau bergabung?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke dan Sekretarisnya yang masih terpaku di tempat tersebut kemudian mengacak rambut merahnya dan menarik kursi tepat disebelah Hinata, "Tadinya aku mau mencari sekretarisku untuk memberi pekerjaan lainnya, tapi karena ternyata dia sedang disini, berduaan denganmu, aku jadi—"

"Ingin mengganggu?" Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat Gaara. Gaara menyeringai tipis.

Hinata yang akhirnya kembali keadaan hanya menahan malu karena omongannya tadi. Jadilah ia memalingkan muka dari mereka berdua dengan terus menunduk. Mengabaikan _Vanilla Milkshake_-nya, mengabaikan kekasihnya, mengabaikan.. bosnya. Gaara, menyadari perilaku Hinata, memangku kepalanya dan menatap kekasih sahabatnya tersebut.

"Katakan, nona Hyuuga. Apa aku sebegitu menyebalkannya sampai kau begini?"

_Iya._ "T-tidak.." Hinata semakin memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Lemon Squash?"_ Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang, memecahkan kecanggungan yang aneh diantara mereka. Sasuke kemudian menanggapi pelayan tersebut dan menyeruput _Lemon Squash _yang baru diantar.

"Kukira kau tipe yang tidak suka keluar di hari yang panas untuk sekedar makan siang, Gaara." Sasuke mengaduk _Lemon Squash_ dengan sedotannya, "Aneh." Ia kembali menyeruput.

"Memang," Gaara mengistirahatkan lengan kanannya pada sandaran kursi Hinata, "Tapi di kantor sangat membosankan."

'_Kenapa Tuan Sabaku mesti duduk disebelahku, sih..' _Hinata menyadari lengan kanan bosnya dibelakangnya. "A-ano.. Aku.. jadi tak lapar,"

Gaara melirik Hinata yang beridri dari kursinya dengan ekor matanya., "Karena aku?"

Hinata dengan segera menggeleng, "Saya hanya kehilangan selera.."

"Karena aku?"

"Ti-tidak! Saya.. kehilangan mood.."

"Karena aku?"

"Ti-tidak! Mmh.."

Sasuke tertawa dengan cara bagaimana Gaara mempermainkan sekretarisnya. Ia setuju, sahabatnya itu memang sangatlah menyebalkan. Mendengar tawa Sasuke, Gaara hanya menyeringai seperti biasa. Menurutnya, sekretarisnya yang ke-_139_ ini sungguh menarik. _Untuk dikerjai._

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Langsung ke kantor dan ambil berkas-berkas di ruanganku. Harus selesai setelah aku sampai."

Hinata mendengus dalam hati. Bosnya ini rasanya mirip dengan iblis. Atau malah, dia memang iblis. Membuatnya kelaparan setengah mati, mengganggu makan siangnya dengan Sasuke, dan memberinya pekerjaan? _Sungguh baik hati._

"I-iya."

Kali ini, Gaara _dan_ Sasuke yang menyeringai.

.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Gaara dan Sasuke menatapi satu sama lain dengan mata mereka yang sama-sama tajam. Musik jazz mengalun bersama, tapi mereka terus beradu tatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara sampai Sasuke menyeringai, lagi.

"Sepertinya yang kali ini akan bertahan lama?" ujarnya pada Gaara. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi kafe. Ditumpukkannya kedua kaki panjang miliknya dengan santia.

Gaara membalas seringainya dan kemudian ikut menumpuk kaki, "Entahlah. Kita lihat saja. Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan Karin?"

Seringai Sasuke lenyap, "Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai Gaara justru semakin melebar mendengarnya. "Entahlah, _pangeran es_."

Dan perang tatap mereka kembali berlangsung. Kali ini, hawa ringan yang tadi mereka bawa, diganti oleh aura hitam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**(A/N): **Hancur. Sumpah, saya bikin ini untuk bersenang-senang saja. Dan omong-omong, saya baru disisni. Mohon bantuannya, ya ;) tingtingtingting/_Ditampar_

Uh, Oh. Dan soal Sasu yang ramah, entah kenapa saya juga gak sreg.. tapi, kalau mau bayangkan, bayangkan saja, si Sasu dan si Gaara itu senyum _tipiiiiiis banget _dan masih dengan mata tajam mereka yang dingin—yang tentu jadi trademark, ohoho. Maksudnya sih biar mengurangi kadar OOC. Saya dari awal mbayanginnya gitu. Yah~ maksudnya kan biar readers nggak berimajinasi ke yang sesat/_duakh_

Jelek? Yah, mungkin lebih baik anda tuangkan semuanya di **Review**, jadi saya bisa tahu. :D Soalnya, kalau **jelek** mau **dihapus**~ YepYep, oke? ;D

_Ok, this is just a prolog_. **Are you looking forward to the real chapter one?**

_Then_**,**** Click**** this ****Review button** _and_ **tell me what you feel **;D

_With Love,_

_Cavre_


End file.
